The goal of the Cell Biology Core is to facilitate research in individual Projects and to foster collaborative[unreadable] studies by providing specialized facilities(e.g., incubators, hoods, workstations, storage facilities, microtome[unreadable] and microscopes (histology), bioreactor) and material and technical support to all of the Projects. .This core unit[unreadable] represents a continuation of the Cell Culture Core from the last grant period. It has been renamed to reflect the[unreadable] broader array of services it provides to the Program. We intend this core unit to operate under the same[unreadable] organizational structure as in the previous grant period.